heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Testing
The day July 4th, 2012 it was an normal forth of July for most people even the Dream-Hunter, Avery Jackson. The is going to go south real fast once the first Dream-Eater enters the human world....this dream-eater is powerful and Avery might need help defeating it...but could you help him rid the world of the monster or will you lose to the Dream-eater? Inner Thoughts':Man I can't wait to sleep tonight because I'm sure there's tons of ne'er-do-wells dream-eaters that need to be caught and weaved before they turn into nightmares. I wonder will that cat thing be there this time? She was saying something like 'Dreamsenter the world as ''an human's persona and you must deal with it quick before more come.' I still don't get it what ever I guess.'' Just then the school's bell ringed showing it was time for first period to begin. To day there was a new student she had blue hair and a nice smile but Avery knew there was something with her because her aura was negative and dark. She sat next to him in she put up an nice friendly smile and Avery smiled back he felght uneasy and fatigue as if he was about to realase his persona without being asleep. But the feeling sub-sided when teacher called his name to answer an question. ??Teacher:Avery are you even ''listening? What happened to day?'' Avery:Ummm....yes ma'am I do know. ??Teacher:Well what happened? A dream wave eroupted throught the room the room Avery knew what was happening it was a dream-eater entering the world as a daydream.He couldn't sence where the eater was. But he was ready to fight. The new student was there as well. Avery:I knew you were up to no good so why are you here and what do you want with me!? Flay:My name is Aruku but you can call me Flay because that's what dream-eaters call me and I'm the one who gave the warning in you last dream Avery Jackson. Avery:Oh that makes since but wait wouldn't that mean your someone's persona? '' ''Flay:Yes I'm Aoi Yagume's toju and one of the five great personas I'm creation. Avery:So that means that my negativity sence failled me but wait the who? ??Teacher:It's been far too long Flay and now instead of killing one ledgend I get to kill two oh this is way too good!!! Now die!!! The teacher throw a sharp knife at the pair of kids. They dogded the attack but it was not over he kept on throwing knives at the kids. Avery was frozen in fear he couldn't believe that he was wroung so Aoi and Flay had to save him from the incoming knives but in the process Flay was hit by a knife in her stomach. She was bleeding badly she bearly could move from the hit. Aoi:Dammit we can't die here not now! Avery:Sorry Flay are you okay? Aoi:Does it look like she is okay she is dying all because of you!! Why did she have to ask you for help why not someone else? Flay:It's okay Aoi I'll be okay but It's you who should worry with no protection your dead. Avery:Well you can't say that I have mty own persona but He never told me his name so I think we're dead but I'm pretty sure I can call him. So don't worry. Avery made an smile but he knew that his pwersona would only show himself when in great danger so he did what he had to do draw the enemy's fire. Aoi:What the hell are you doing you dumb-ass!? You could die!! Flay:He knows what he's doing so trust him Aoi. Aoi:But.. Flay:Trust me Aoi. Aoi:Okay Vol De Morte if you say so. Avery:Hey punk down here!!! You can't touch this!! ??Teacher:Your so dead kid Aoi:He's dead if he gets hit I have to help him!! Flay:No lets see what he does. Inner Thoughts:What is Vol De Morte planning she knows that he'll die if he doesn't summon his Tojo. For nine minutes straight Avery was barraged by swarms of knives that got stuck inside of him and he looked as if he were dying but he still fought on. Just what was he doing? ??Teacher:Why the hell won't you just roll over and die? Aoi:Just get out of there you idiot you'll die if you don't!!! What are you stupid!? Avery:To answer your question no I'm not stupid I just don't want to roll over and die just yet. Avery released an powerful shock-wave of energy and then he heard an fimiliar voice. Narunosuke:Okay you big chicken that's what I wanted to hear you say that your not just going to kill over and give up so easily. Okay I'll give you my powers for now so lets show them how to fight!!! Call out my name!!!! Avery:Lets do this Narunosuke lets show them all who is the greatest!! Avery called out his Tojo's name and there he was and young man in hunters clothing and he had golden blond hair and golden eyes that sparkeld in the day dream's setting sun. He smiled a crocked smile like he was having fun already. Narunosuke:Finally I get to have some fun....kid don't let me down. The young man turned into a flash of light and in his place was a sword of great beauty! Golden handle, golden blade and golden energy flowing off of it. Narunosuke:Let's do this kid!! Lets show him that we're not playing around!! Avery:Okay here....goes...nothing golden slash!!!!!!! Avery swung the sword and golden beam flew off the sword and cut straight through the the 'Teacher'. The 'Teacher' exploded in a golden blaze and then turned into a dream sphere. The sword Avery was holding turned back into the golden haired young man that Avery called. The young man ate the dream sphere and his power pulsed through the day dream turning everything back to normal. Aoi walked towards Avery to speak with him. Aoi:So that's what you Toju looks like. Well then lets head home. Avery:Wait how is it night already? Aoi:Because someone used the power of Flow to control time here we should go before we have to fight another dream eater. Avery:Umm..okay. So wait where do you live? Aoi:You'll see. The two kids where talking infront of Avery's house. Inner thoughts:Wait why is she just standing there? Doesn't she have a house? Don't tell me she's a hobo? Wait that's not it... Aoi:I live here with you Silly. My house is still being built so my parents asked you father could we stay with your family for the time being and he said yes. Avery was shocked at his Dad agreeing to letting complete strangers stay with his family. But his biggest worry was that he'd have to share his room with his father. The two entered the house with smiles. Aoi's parents where at the kitchen table with Aoi' father talking about medical stuff and Aoi's mom was talking to Avery's younger sisters Mitsukage and Spada. Avery was still confused on the reason why his father allowede them to live with them. Avery:Dad may I talk to you in private? D:Sure I'll be right back Akagage. Aka:Okay don't keep me waiting to long now because these dreams aren't going to be fixed themselves. Avery and Darren walked outside to the balcony to talk D had his usual smile on his face. D:So what do you want to talk about? Avery:Lets start with the fact that there are three strangers in our house. D:The Yagumos are a nice bunch their nice and they were our neighbors before we moved last time I remember you were so close to Aoi when you were kids. Avery:What I don't remember that and I don't care to! I really don't care that their here but where are they going to sleep and what are you going to tell Mom when she gets home? D:''Kettō tell him. ''[''Kettō]:This is what Darren--your father told me to tell you and I quote 'Well you see honey their our neighbors and I couldn't just let them go to a hotel so please allow them to stay here?' end of quote.'' D:See a good plan and the parents have their own room which is the guest room and Aoi will share a room with you see it all works. Avery:Why do I have to share a room with her? She's a girl and I'm a guy and we're teens and... D:I remember when you two used to bath together. Avery:Dad we're not kids anymore!!! Plus I'm sure you know they have Tojus as well right? D:Yeah and I heard that your's has finally semi-synced with you that's nice Aoi could teach you how to use Flow and Sync if you'd like. Plus she has a ledgendary Toju she would be good to have around for protection. Bianca:Honey your so dead. D:Oh hi dear I was just about to call you about our new roomates. Bianca:Avery please excuse us for a moment. Avery left the balcony back into the living room where he sat next to Mister Yagumo and then they started talking. Akagage:So sport what's up with school and work? I Heard that you have a Toju now. Avery:Yeah I have a Toju..and school and work is going good my boss has been biting my neck for more pictures on the night stalkers. Man she is a real pain. Akagage:I remember my first job...it was at my fathers farm and that's where I found out what career I wanted to do. Avery:Good for you but I have two jobs and I really don't want to talk about them right now. Kagage:Okay good night then hey and Avery don't you have to start you night stalker photgrphy job right now? Avery:Oh that's right thanks for the reminder Dr.Aka!! Akagage:No problem. Avery ran out of the house grabbing his camera so he can take photos of these monsters of the night. Avery:Dammit dammit dammit!!! I hope I'm not too late!! '' ''Aoi:Get down!!! Aoi pushed Avery down to save him from a razor sharp blade that cut the air. Avery seemed hurt but not out. Avery:What the hell!? Where did you come from? Aoi:This night stalker is powerful you should allow me to fight him until you powers come online. Stalker:You can take me little girl your too weak! Aoi:Blue sword! Lets see who is the weak one? Aoi created a sword from blue energy it was glowing blood and it feels similar to the energy of a Toju but it wasn't she swung the sword once and the monster was ripped in two by blue energy. Stalker:What h-how c-could I-I lose to the likes of you? Aoi:Never call a girl weak unless you've fought one before. Avery:*In Awe* Whaoo how did you do that? Aoi:Practice I can also show how to use you sword if you want? Avery:Okay but can we start tomorrow because me co-works are kind of dead. Aoi:Let me show you something. Avery:Okay. Aoi:What I'm about to show you is call Flow Life it's the power to revivie the dead via dream energy. She conjured up a lot of dream energy and blew it over the dead bodies...the dead started to move and then they got up as if they were just sleep. Avery:Awesome can you teach me that? Aoi:Yeah tomorrow. Lets go home. Hey do you remember the time when we were kids you promised me something? Aveyr:No not really...what did I promise? Aoi:Oh nothing. Avery:Oh come on you brought it up so tell me! Aoi:Nope...but I'll tell you if you can master the flow in one day. Avery:Deal!! The kids got home to see that the adults were asleep. Aoi and Avery to their baths and went to sleep or so we think.... Aoi:Why the hell are you in my room!? Avery:Your in my room so get that right and on top of that get out of my bed!! Aoi:Whatever you pervert you probably trying to cop a feel while I was sleep? Avery:What!? It was not like that!! Plus what is there to grab your flatter then the great planes!!! Aoi:Take that back!! Avery:Why should I? Aoi:I'll cut off you reproductive organs if you don't!!! Avery:Wait you can't do that!! Aoi:Lets see if I can!!! Avery:Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Like always there is never a dull moment with these two I just hope they don't kill each other before the Polar Star attacks! '' ''Gai:Hahahahahaha!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those two are funny but lets see if they can take us Steffen? Steffen:They will not beat us Gai so don't worry. What is all of this about who are these two and what do they want with our heroes? Oh I hope they don't want to cause trouble? How will our heroes deal with this new threat? Elsewhere.... Ageha:I looks like they beat us to them Shin Megami so what should we do? Megami:Lets see what they're going to do. And who are these two are they friends or enemies to our heroes? Keep reading to find out. Dreamworld is the next story. Category:Truth™ Category:Example Category:Story